Mon papillon
by Music-Stars
Summary: Une histoire avec des papillons et des fleurs et Naminé et Xion au milieu de tout ça. NamiShion.


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas. Moi je ne fais que pourrir le vie des ces personnages.

Titre: Mon papillon

Auteure: Une fille avec un grave problème mental.

Rating: T (j'hesitais entre T et K+ donc par sécurité j'ai mis T)

Genre: Romance/Angst

Résumé: Une histoire avec des papillons et des fleurs et Naminé et Xion au milieu de tout ça. NamiShion.

Note: A la base, ça devait être un OS seulement sur les fleurs mais j'ai écouté "itsudatte sugu soba ni" de Aoki Lapis et les papillons sont venus tapés l'incruste.

Note 2: Je vous conseille d'écouter "itsudatte sugu soba ni" de Aoki Lapis pendant votre lecture. Je sais que ça n'a aucun rapport mais cette chanson me fait penser au papillons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mon papillon

Je me souviens que quand j'étais petite, j'avais peur des papillons. Maintenant, je suis passionée par eux. Je les dessines, je les prend en photo, je les observe mais jamais, je ne les capture. Pourquoi je les aime tant? Parce que j'apprécie leur liberté. Liberté que je n'ai pas. Depuis que je suis mes 4 ans je suis handicapée. Alors comment je fais pour les voir, les prendre en photo et tout ça. J'habite une maison avec un immense jardin et depuis ma fenêtre, je peut quelques fois en voir. Il y a quelques jours, on m'a dit que on aurait des invités aujourd'hui. Ils doivent arriver dans pas longtemps. Je ne pas envie de les voir. Je ne veux pas voir la pitié dans leurs regards. Surtout, qu'il y aura une fille de mon âge. Mais de toute façon, je suis obligée. En attendant, je m'occupe de mes fleurs. Les fleurs, c'est ma deuxième passion. Surtout leur langage. Je connait plein de significations. Comme le lilas qui veut dire l'amitié ou les boutons d'ors qui signifient la joie. j'en ai plein dans ma chambre. J'entends la sonnette. Ils sont là. Des pas et des paroles. Je me déplace jusqu'à ma porte et l'ouvre. Je vais au salon. Mon arrivée ne passe évidemment pas inaperçu. Je lève la tête.

Là, devant moi, se trouve une jeune fille de mon âge. Elle me regarde. Ses yeux sont magnifiques. Ils sont bleux comme les miens. Elle a des cheveux courts et noirs. C'est étrange, elle me fait penser à un papillon. Un papillon violet. Elle s'approche et me salue. Je lui réponds:

-Bonjour, je suis Naminé.

-Moi c'est Xion. Enchanté!, dit-elle en me tendant la main.

On se serre la main, comme les adultes. Je dis bonjour à ce que je pense être ses parents. Ensuite je vais dans ma chambre avec Xion. Quant j'ouvre la porte elle reste bouche bée. Il faut dire que ma chambre n'est pas ordinaire avec toutes les fleurs et les dessins. Elle entre finalement en refermant la porte. Elle observe encore la pièce pendant de longues minutes. Puis on commence à parler de tout et de rien pendant longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que mes les parents de Xion lui dise de partir. Elle part. Xion, je l'aime bien. Elle est différente. Pas une seule fois, elle a parlé de mon handicap. Pas comme les autres. J'aime bien sa voix aussi. Elle m'intrigue car depuis quelques jours, je ne dessine plus que des papillons. Je la dessine elle et plein d'autres choses. Une semaine plus tard, elle revient. Cette fois-ci, elle a un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Ce sont des lys et des lilas. Le lys exprime la pureté. Elle me le tend. Je l'accepte, heureuse. Après ça, elle revient tous les jours avec un bouquet différent. Un jour, elle ne vient pas. Je m'inquiète.

Le lendemain, je la vois avec des béquilles. Devant ma mine inquiète, elle me dit avec un grand sourire que ce n'est qu'une entorse. Je souris aussi. Quelques mois plus tard, l'entorse est oubliée. Les années passent, notre amitié se renforce.

En ce moment, elle a de plus en plus souvent des béquilles et il lui arrive de ne pas venir pendant plusieurs jours ou plus. Je m'inquiète mais je ne dis rien. Un soir qu'elle était restée dormir, alors que je dessinais, elle s'approche de moi et je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Elle me murmure un "je t'aime" et s'enfuit en courant. Je ne la revois plus pendant deux semaines. Un jour, ses parents me rendent visite. Ils ont un air grave sur le visage. Ils me disent:

-Naminé, nous sommes désolé. Xion avait un cancer depuis toute petite, c'est un miracle qu'elle est pu survivre jusqu'ici. Malheureusement, ça c'est empirée et hier, on nous a appris sa mort...Je suis désolé, Naminé.

Ils me tendent un bouquet avec un papier dessus. Puis ils partent et j'entends sa mère pleurer. Je reste sans mouvement pendant quelques minutes et regarde le bouquet. J'écarquille les yeux. Le bouquet est composée de roses, de primevères et de lys(1). Le papier est en fait un dessin où il y a nous deux dans une prairie remplie de fleurs, d'arbres et de papillons multicolores. Sans que je puisse me retenir, je me mets à pleurer. Je ne peut pas m'arrêter, ça fait si mal. Dans le semaines qui suivirent, je réalisa que je l'aimais aussi. Cela ne me fit que plus mal encore. Des mois passèrent mais rien n'y faisait. La vie me paraissait fade. Alors, un soir, je pris un couteau et me le planta dans le coeur. Je me sentis partir. Ne t'inquiètes pas mon papillon, j'arrive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1): Les primevères veulent dire le premier amour, les lys la pureté et les roses l'amour.


End file.
